U5Q-304
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Daniel was the only one not paying attention the briefing, the briefing which included a crushed rover. Loki/Daniel Jackson. Chap. 6 - Rampage posted. In-progress.
1. U5Q-304

**U5Q-304**

General George S. Hammond looked down the table at SG-1. Nearly everyone - Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter and the Jaffa Teal'c were paying attention, but archaeologist Doctor Daniel Jackson was not. The brown-haired doctor stared absently at the metal wall behind Sam's head.

As it was not the first time during this meeting even, it prompted him to speak. "Doctor Jackson ? Doctor Jackson ? Daniel, are you feeling all right, son ?"

Daniel startled at his words, his head whipping from side-to-side. Embarrassed, the pale-skinned man looked down and replied, "Erm, yes, General, I'm fine."

Sam frowned, "Are you sure, Daniel ? You've been getting distracted an awful lot lately."

He had to agree with the blond woman, "Do you need to take some time-off ? You can do whatever you need to and they can go to U5Q-304 and debrief you when you return to work."

Daniel rubbed at his neck before saying, "No, I really am fine. What's U5Q-304 like ?"

Sat at his right hand, Jack joined in, "Yeah, and what's up with that name, General ? We've never done a U5Q before."

George almost sighed, "It's because U5Q-304 is in an unknown galaxy that is incredibly far from Pegasus. We're lucky that it even has a gate, as such I authorized a rover sent in yesterday and the results it sent back showed that U5Q-304 has a much higher concentration of oxygen and other basic nutrients. This fact was confirmed when the rover was unexpectedly crushed by an unknown animal with enormous hooves. We need SG-1 to retrieve the rover and see if there is still a civilization living on the planet. Are you all willing to go ?"

Teal'c looked past him at the gate nodding as he folded dark-brown hands. "It seems as if this could be quite a challenge, General Hammond. I will accept this mission, if only to see the enormous creature."

Everyone else agreed as well with Jack exiting the room quipping, "Yeah, we're totally gonna crush this mission or just ya know get crushed, it's all good."

So, he dismissed them to ready and depart for U5Q-304 in thirty minutes.


	2. Red Rover

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ for the review and follow. I like the earlier version of Daniel too, overall I like the earlier seasons a tiny bit better.

Thanks to _Nedy Rahn_ for the review/favourite and follow.

* * *

 **Red Rover**

Daniel looked at the land surrounding the Stargate - it was surrounded by water on all sides, except for a land bridge to a swath of oak and pine forests. There was no sun visible in the sky, but it was still bright blue and currently cloudless. There was a peaceful feeling in the air meanwhile over in the trees a sparrow, or something like it, whistled.

He turned to look up at the gate when harsh croaking filled the air. Briefly, the two ravens sat atop the gate seemed to survey them before taking flight.

Jack shouldered his P-90 and started across the bridge, "Whelp, this place looks dead as a door nail. How far in did the rover get before the Jersey Devil squashed it, Sam ?"

"Only about twenty miles or so, sir."

"Great, we get to spend half a day playing hide-n-seek with Jersey. Daniel, Teal'c, c'mon we've gotta get moving since we don't know when night is here."

Teal'c replied, "Then it is good that we brought tents with, O'Neill as we may need them."

Slowly, he turned from watching the birds and hurried after the others along the grass covered shore. A glint in the water caught his eye, he looked down to see an approximately seven-foot long, ruby and silver-scaled catfish disappearing into deeper waters.

If a catfish was that big, how big was the creature that'd crushed the rover ? Twigs crunched underfoot as he stumbled leaving the path. Immediately, the birds stopped chirping, nothing could be seen moving in the trees. As he righted himself, he nearly blundered into Teal'c who'd levelled his Ma'Tok or energy staff at the forest.

His unconscious unease became conscious as Teal'c scanned the area and whispered, "Something dangerous lurks, Daniel Jackson."

Almost casually, he managed to reply, "Maybe it's just a giant chicken ?"

Just inside the forest's edge Jack called, "Or maybe it's a ravenous turtle that eats slowpokes !"

He couldn't help chuckling at the strange image, though he'd regret it if there actually was a giant turtle ravenous or otherwise.

Still Teal'c was left to wonder, "What is a slowpoke ? It is physically impossible to poke another slowly."

"It's a metaphor, Teal'c. Jack just means that we should hurry up."

Silence fell as the birds started to chirp and whistle again. What sort of people could live on a planet inhabited by giant animals were they giants too ? Part of him wanted to find out, the other part was completely terrified of the possibility. No matter how many times he looked over his shoulder, he never saw anything and the hours passed slowly. Just after they stopped for lunch something finally happened.

First the birds stopped signing, an awful stench like months old carrion filled the air and the ground started shaking. A series of massive bellows nearly deafened him. What almost looked like a herd of giant, eight-foot tall, scaled and shaggy furred, almost caribou-like creatures thundered toward them.

Of course, he'd just sat down at the foot of an oak tree with his chicken sandwich and now dropped it to scramble up the tree. Teal'c leaped up beside him and started to fire his Ma'Tok. The orange energy blast merely bounced off the lead creature's scaly shoulder and rebounded at them. With an unconscious gasp, he flattened himself along the branch. It didn't help that one of the other creatures suddenly charged straight into their tree with a thud causing him to lose his grip.

He landed hard on the beast's bony back and found himself screaming, "Jack, help !"

Desperately, he clutched a tuff of brown ruff fur as it bucked trying to free itself and dislodge him. What breath he'd caught whooshed out as he flipped over, slamming into its side. Another creature rushed past them, he gasped when a longer tine slashed across his chest. Pain made him let go and he crashed down, rolling into the middle of the herd. Not a moment after assuming a fetal position an, at least, five-foot wide hoof slammed down not an inch from his head.

Above them a man's voice suddenly shouted, "Away with you, away, foul beasts !" and what sounded like lightning cracked the air.

Through his ringing ears came another voice this one faintly familiar, "Thor, Thor...look, strangers."

Unsurprisingly, when he pushed himself up the ground's twisting and heaving made him sick. When he'd finished heaving and opened watering eyes there was indeed a familiar, lithe figure crouched before him.

The slightest of smiles crossed Loki's pale-skinned face, "Hail and welcome to Asgard, Daniel Jackson."

Weakly, he answered, "Hail, Loki."

A thin-fingered hand reached out and he grasped it, the warmth in those emerald eyes was reassuring. Gently, the black and green-clad Asgardian pulled him to his feet.

Jack dropped down from a tree on the other side of the path with Sam barely a second behind him. The colonel joked, "Red rover, red rover, let Jackson come over. Wait a sec, you know these guys ?"

At Jack's words, Thor landed beside Loki before shoving his hammer through a belt loop. The tanned blonde drew himself up replying, "I am Thor Odinson, Crown Prince of Asgard. This is my little brother, Loki, Prince of Asgard." The blue-eyed Asgardian looked to Loki, "Brother, do you know how these strangers came upon us ?"

Jack raised his hands, "Whoa, whoa, nobody came upon anybody. We got here through the Stargate, the, uh, Chapaa'ai or whatever your majesties call it."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, "Stiarnagrind ? Daniel, did you come through the Stiarnagrind ?"

Daniel nodded, wincing as Loki's hand tightened slightly on his causing it to ache. "Yes, Loki, we did. What does it mean to you ?"

The black-haired Asgardian looked back toward the gate in bewilderment. "The oldest stories said that the Hossar, the Grey People, would return through the Stiarnagrind. You are not Hossar, but Midgardians. Thor, Father will not be please to see them, we know how he feels of them."

Sam spoke up for the first time, "Look, Prince Loki, we aren't here to cause trouble for you. All we want is our rover back and to establish friendly contact with your people."

Thor answered, "Is your pet the strange metal creature that was trampled by yesterday's bilgesnipe stampede ? If so I am sorry to tell you that it is dead. Loki and I knew not what to do with it and so took it to our father's Weapons Vault for safekeeping."

Sam walked up to complete their little rectangle of bodies. "It's not our pet, it's a non-sapient machine."

His ears had stopped ringing and he realized he didn't know what'd happened to Teal'c then turned to look for the alien. Teal'c had stayed up in the tree wary for some reason of Loki and Thor.

Jack would be rolling his eyes, "It's a simple question, sheesh. Can you take us to the rover, yes or no ?"

It wasn't Loki, but Thor who ended up asking, "Are you willing to end up in the dungeons ? I ask only because that is where you will stay for trespassing on Asgardian soil without the Allfather's permission and invading his palace."

Teal'c growled, "Watch how you step, Princeling, we are not so helpless as you think."

Thor turned to look up at Teal'c and snarl, "You dare threaten me, Gullthrall ?"

Loki suddenly pulled him closer, a mere second before a bolt of bright-blue lightning split the air over his head. "Thor, control yourself before our guests ! You will only stay in the dungeons perhaps a day or two. Neither Mother nor myself will allow more as you knew not whither you came."

While he'd been listening, if only dimly, he'd been more focused on the feeling of Loki's leather-clad chest under his hand. He blushed as the prince smirked down at him.

Teal'c responded, "If you attempt to hold us longer than a day then it shall indeed be a threat."

A moment passed while Loki told Thor to take the lead and divert anymore approaching bilgesnipes. He, Sam, Jack and Teal'c followed a few feet behind Loki, so they could discuss everything that'd happened so far in private. Of course, Sam had just happened to notice his little moment with Loki.

"So…Daniel, what was with that little look you and Loki shared ?"

Jack demanded, "Look ? Like, a look-look type look ? I don't care if your into guys, Daniel, and it doesn't really matter since you're a civilian, but just don't go telling everyone back on base about your non-platonic relationship, m'kay ?"

"I…it's not guys it's just, well, it's Loki."

"Just don't tell me you were doing the Loki pokey."

The blush which had finally faded returned as he focused on the ground, rubbing at his still aching chest. "Nobody was, um, nobody ever, ah, poked anybody, okay ?"

"Daniel, I hate to tell you this, but I think your boyfriend is cheating on you with his brother."

"What ? What'd you mean he's…," Confused, he looked back at Loki and Thor. The Asgardian Princes stood on the other side of the river, Thor had cupped Loki's nape and pressed their foreheads together. "They're not kissing, incest was forbidden among the Norse, so I don't see why it wouldn't be with the Asgardians too."

Jack scrunched his nose before asking, "Carter, does that or does that not look like they're kissing to you ?"

Sam took off her helmet to scratch at her ear-length hair. "Given that I am not familiar with their culture I'd have to say that yes, sir, it does look like they're kissing from here."

The sound of swiftly rushing water almost drowned out Jack's, "Okay, new rule, nobody do the incest-forehead-kissy-thing."

As he exclaimed, "It's not incest ! It's just a platonic way to make sure they're paying attention to each other." Thor moved away from Loki.

Jack deadpanned, "Yeah, I can't believe it's not incest ! Looks like we really Loki'd out with that one." before cracking up.

Sam laughed too then stifled it saying, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I shouldn't be laughing."

He shook his head, "No, no, go ahead. It is kinda funny, disturbing, but funny." and trudged toward the river.

At last Jack moved from the topic of him and Loki to Thor and Teal'c. "So, what's up with Thor's calling you: Gullthrall ?"

"Prince Thor does not know what I am, but he knows what I used to represent. It is likely my ancestors waged war on his or those who served a different System Lord."

Loki stood waiting for him, for them. Except, he couldn't figure out how the Asgardians had crossed because the river was ten feet wide and there were no boulders to jump on.

Perplexed, Loki called, "What are you waiting for ? Jump."

In response, he shook his head, staring at the fast flowing current. "We can't jump that far, Loki. Sam, do you still have that rope ?"

A minute later, Sam stood beside him having thrown the rope over to Loki who was, apparently, going to pull them over.

Of course, Jack was skeptical. "Just look at him, Daniel, he could hardly pull a dining table by himself."

It was a bit daunting to tie the rope around his waist and wade in, he expected the current to sweep him away, but Loki didn't budge and the line stayed taut. Still, he couldn't hurry across fast enough. A hand gripped his forearm before Loki pulled him up onto the bank to eye the cut.

Loki murmured, "You will need to see Healer Eir before we go to the Weapons Vault."

After a brief nod he moved to the side, only to see Thor stood up the path glaring at him. Jack had just been joking it couldn't be true ? Could it ? Then he was distracted by the giant golden buildings in the distance - the tallest one with multiple spires he assumed was the palace. All he had to do was get there, see this Eir person, get to the Vault then they could, hopefully, get out of Asgard with the rover and without further injury.


	3. Inter-planet

_Author's Note:_ To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ : I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Yes, Daniel and Loki have met…a few times before. Since more than brief mentions would derail this story and I don't want to possibly spoil future chapters, I could try turning Daniel and Loki's first meetings into another story, if you want. However, I can say there will be a bit of a love triangle, but it's likely going to be more implied and shown than anything. Also, no Loki doesn't know about his being Jotnar yet, though it may come up.

* * *

 **Inter-planet**

Loki nodded to himself, surveying his and Thor's work as they walked into the Healing Room. Daniel, Teal'c and O'Neill all wore loose tunics and pants, while Carter had assented to wearing a long, dark brown dress. Useless as they would be, the Midgardians' guns were hidden under their cloaks.

Healer Eir turned from the empty Soul Forge to look at them, Eir was a stern woman of four thousand years, though her hair was still dark. She dismissed the Apprentice Healers before she bowed, "Prince Thor, Prince Loki, what might I do for you and your...new friends ?"

Torches gleamed off the dark-golden walls, the silver rectangular slab that identified injured areas of the body using energies he'd never cared to learn about.

Loki gestured Daniel to sit on the Soul Forge's edge and replied, "The Son of Jack was injured by a rampaging bilgesnipe."

The healer nodded telling Daniel to take off his cloak before continuing. "Well, it is the start of bilgesnipe mating season and these injuries are becoming much more common. Might I suggest that Their Highnesses try to keep their friends from the mating grounds ?"

He looked over at Thor, "We will certainly take your suggestion into account, Healer Eir."

Beside Thor was Carter and on her left Teal'c, whilst O'Neill stood on Thor's right. Carter moved from between the Asgardian and…Jaffa to take Daniel's gun, returning to stand between his brother and her friend.

Daniel lay down on the Soul Forge and a few seconds passed as Eir manipulated the energy so that Daniel's soul appeared above his body in glowing orange. O'Neill ambled up to the table then started prodding Daniel's soul's arm, "Can you feel that ?"

Healer Eir glared at the man, turning Daniel's soul towards her. "Master O'Neill, refrain from bothering my patient whilst I am trying to work."

Tiredly, Daniel responded, "No, I can't feel that."

It confused him when O'Neill's next words, "Well, you can't say nobody poked nobody anymore." made Daniel scrub at his face and groan.

Eir let Daniel's soul sink back into his body, "It is only a shallow cut, you will be fine, Master Jackson. However, if you wish I can administer a healing stone to speed the process."

Daniel blinked up at the woman for a moment, "Thank-you, but I don't think that will be necessary."

Carter wondered, "How does this healing stone of yours work, if you don't mind my asking, of course ?"

"Healing stones are able to heal every injury on a microscopic scale by transfer of a blue energy into the body and surrounding area which also repairs damaged clothing."

The blond woman hummed and thanked Eir as Daniel pushed himself off the Soul Forge.

Eir looked from the inter-planetaries to himself with an amused glance. "My Prince it seems you have developed a habit of helping those your father does not wish you to. From the animals to disadvantaged Midgardians in near every situation…multiple times. His Majesty would have me discourage you as it could be detrimental to your health, but I think it has served you quite well."

It wasn't as if he could disagree as the first two times he had met Daniel the man had unfortunately been in a degree of trouble whether it'd been emotional or potentially physical. Not to mention back then Daniel had not even been fully grown for a Midgardian. The third time they'd met it'd been a fully-grown Daniel who had helped him during the cave-in.

Daniel tilted his head, put a hand on his arm, "Are you all right, Loki ?"

Careful not to startle Daniel he pulled his arm away. "Yes, yes, I was just thinking of that cave-in and the Vanir girl. It matters not, as it is, we should be retrieving your rover. Thank-you for your help, Healer Eir."

Thor grumbled, "If you had not interfered, Jackson, I could have reached Loki and the girl sooner."

Eir waved them off and they filed out back into the hallway. He and Thor led the way, his big brother looked both worried about him and displeased to have Daniel with. It was quite annoying as both men meant much to him on their own merits. Yet, he had to say that at times he'd preferred the long distance relationship with Daniel as it was too easy to fight with Thor from overexposure.

Carter called from the back, "Your Highness, I mean, Prince Loki, forgive me if this is rude, but where do they, the Vanir, come from ?"

As he wanted to talk to Thor, he looked over his shoulder at Daniel. "Why do you not explain it to them as you have had no opportunity to explain it before ?"

The shorter man pushed his glasses up his nose, "Okay, well, you see, Sam, there are nine realms. The Nine Realms are Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Nornheim and Vanaheim along with Midgard, Nidavllir and Asgard. I think the Vanir might have actually inspired the Chinese and Japanese cultures as what I saw of Vanaheim while I was Ascended the first time suggested it. Anyways, the Nine Realms are interconnected by Yggdrasil, the World's Tree, and what happens to one branch immediately starts affecting the other branches if only subtly. It's really fascinating when you know just how interconnected every Realm and race is to another."

Inexplicably proud, he grinned to himself as Daniel continued explaining everything smoothly. Then he focused on Thor, illusioning himself and the blonde as if they were still walking silently side-by-side.

With a glare he asked, "Thor, why must you embarrass us so ? Why does it matter so much to you that he kept Mae and I calm before you rescued us ?"

Thor's fists clenched before tanned hands raked through chin-length hair. "It is not fair, Loki, I could have found you, saved you, without him ! You know that I would not have stopped until I knew you were safe."

It hurt him far more than Thor, but he still punched his brother in that too handsome face. Briefly, he shook out his hand and replied, "If it had not been for Daniel then Mae would have panicked because she couldn't see me ! Had she panicked the already small pool of our shared oxygen would have run out much sooner. If not for him we would have died, so do not dare to complain of him or would you rather I was a pile of ash scattered throughout Yggdrasil ?"

Thor rubbed at his shortly bearded jaw, "Of course not, I just hate the fact that you have only known him a short while and yet you put such faith in him. That you, Brother, who are the most suspicious of us all did not doubt him for a moment. I must admit that I feel…useless…compared to him, Loki."

Since this was new to him it prompted him, "In what way could you be useless ? If anything you should have more skill than Daniel."

"It is not my fighting skill, but the way in which he relates so easily to you. You said that once you talked about some book for a whole afternoon. I don't even remember what your favourite book is."

A sigh left his lips as he looked from Thor to the dark-golden walls and beige stone floor. "Thor, how long has it been since you picked up a book more than cursorily ?"

"Four hundred years at the least." Thor clasped his shoulder and grinned, "Besides, why should I read bother to read books when I have my incredibly smart little brother by my side ? I am near useless at using my brain for important things, we know this too."

Genuinely surprised at Thor's admission, he chuckled, "Well, I'm certainly not to argue about that. You know most times I think that Father should have simply named you: Battering Ram, for your astounding bluntness. I admire that about you, Thor, unlike most others, myself included, you care not for hiding the truth. Unless, you are retelling your feats, of course, wherein you somehow found time to slaughter both a hundred Marauders and an enormous war turtle on Nornheim in ten minutes. When in reality there was no war turtle and you only took out fifty Marauders while navigating the smokescreen that I created because the other fifty would have easily overwhelmed you."

"I never said I was perfect."

"It is good for you that I am then, isn't it ? Ack, must you ?" His last question a response to Thor's suddenly deciding to tousle his hair.

With an odd intensity Thor answered, "Yes, even perfection needs something imperfect to make the rest more noticeable."

Their bantering stopped dead as a Bloody Blade Catfish on the shore when they noticed the patrol of six Einherjar that approached them. A second later, he banished the illusion and the Einherjar stopped a few feet from them blocking their way.

The foremost of the golden armoured Einherjar half-bowed. "My Princes, I am to inform you that His Majesty, King Odin the Steadfast, has summoned yourselves and your companions to the uppermost throne room."

Before he or Thor could answer, O'Neill stood beside him asking, "Hey, if he's so steadfast can we grab a bite to eat first ?"

Two of the Einherjar grabbed the colonel by the shoulders and started dragging him toward the throne room.

It seemed this wasn't the first time as O'Neill huffed, "I'm guessing that's a no then ? Why does nobody ever want to talk about things on a full stomach ?"

He and Thor merely traded glances wondering how the team had ever seen royalty before as SG-1 had the most disrespectful Midgardian they'd ever met as their leader. One merely had to hope that Father was in a mood for jests and quips or O'Neill would never see sunlight in the next two thousand years, his corpse rather.


	4. Odin

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to: _Silvermane1_ for the review and favourite.

* * *

 **Odin**

Daniel raised his gaze from the thin red carpet at his feet up past Loki and Thor to the throne room itself. The room was fifty feet wide and twenty or so long, a short rail-less staircase led to a golden throne. An old man clad in dark golden armour with a golden eye-patch, white-hair and beard sat on the throne; a spear, Gungnir, rested in Odin's right hand. Two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, rested on their master's shoulders.

Loki gestured for them to stop ten feet from the throne, which they did. The princes continued toward their father stopping five feet away to bridge the gap between them and Odin. Thor and Loki both put a fist over their hearts, bowing deeply before straightening.

Loki swept his hand out and back toward them. "Allfather, might I present to you the team known as Stargate 1."

Odin nodded slightly, "Thank-you, Loki. Now, I wish one of you to tell me why you sent the metal being known as Rover to invade my realm ?"

It startled him how much more resonant Odin's voice was next to his sons. Loki's was lightest and by far the most soothing while Thor's was much gravellier when compared to his brother's but still lighter than Odin's was. He supposed that was an unintentional genetic part and parcel that happened to fit Odin's grand image as the ancient king.

Sam moved to stand just behind Loki and Thor, silhouetted between them. "If I might be frank, Allfather, when we discovered U5Q-304's, Asgard's, Stargate it was so far from any other gate that we thought your realm was uninhabited. We didn't mean to invade Asgard, and we don't mean to either. I apologize on behalf of Stargate Command for making you think so. The only reason we came here today was because one of the bilgesnipes crushed our rover and we wanted to retrieve it. If there were people here we were tasked with starting a dialogue between Earth and the inhabitants, I hope that we can still do so."

One of the ravens cawed and stretched his wings before Odin asked, "And you did not consider that perhaps this was a sign from Skuld to leave Asgard alone ? There is no need for dialogue between Midgard and Asgard because you have nothing that is of technological or agricultural use to us."

Sam rubbed her knuckles together behind her back. "We don't believe in Skuld, Your Majesty, so, no we didn't consider it as such. Even though you have nothing to gain from us, we could learn so many things from you. Please, we would love to learn more about the Nine Realms."

From thirty feet back in the throne room's entrance hall Jack shouted, "Can we please consider these guys letting me go ? My shoulders are cramping here."

"Einherjar Ivar, what has this man done ?"

"He attempted to delay the party's answering of your summons, sire."

Again, Jack shouted, "I did not, those stupid bilgy thingamajigs…,"

He interrupted with, "Bilgesnipes, Jack, they're called: Bilgesnipes."

"Yeah, those things they interrupted our lunch."

Odin sighed, "Which one of you is leader ?"

"That'd be me, now can we have some freaking food or not ?"

The King of Asgard waved Gungnir slightly, "Release him, Ivar, so that he might come forward."

It almost made him laugh when Jack plodded past pulling faces.

"So, what's up ?"

In a display of endearing, yet also creepy, synchronization Loki and Thor turned to give Jack confused looks. Really, it was impossible for him not to want to go hug Loki as the black-haired prince looked lost before shaking his head in exasperation. With Loki's not remembering the phrase from when he'd used it during their meetings, it was not at all surprising to see Odin taken aback by it as well.

"See you do need us, you have almost no clue about things like changing your speech up a bit. Capisce ?"

Odin got up and started down the stairs, Huginn and Muninn flew down to land on Loki and Thor's shoulders respectively. "That does not matter, what does is that you brought one of the Gullthrall here. How do you know that he does not still serve the Ormar ? How can you trust him when he may even now be planning to signal an invasion ?"

"Look, I don't know what the Goa'uld did to you or your family…,"

Gungnir slammed into the floor causing a beam of orange/gold energy to burst from the spear's tip. "When I was barely in my three thousandth year the Ormir that you call Ba'al invaded Asgard and murdered my parents ! Because of Ba'al, my sons never knew their grandparents. I refuse to see the rest of my family slaughtered because you brought a supposedly trustworthy Gullthrall…to Asgard."

Jack was obviously slightly shocked as he amended, "I suppose that's a valid reason for being a bit suspicious."

Thor exclaimed, "Father !" and half-turned to lay his arm across Odin's back as the old man slumped clearly exhausted.

Loki's lips thinned briefly, "Enough, Einherjar Ivar, take Stargate 1 to a set of contained rooms. They are to have no contact with each other, but once a day with the hour staggered each time. You will have a continuous patrol of Einherjar in the wing, so that they cannot easily plot an escape attempt." The youngest prince's gaze moved from Odin to him, "I am sorry, Daniel, but it must be done."

Though he didn't know if Loki heard him, he still answered, "I know, Loki, I understand."

Einherjar Ivar started replying, "Of-" only to get cut-off by Odin, "No, they must go to the dungeon. They have broken our laws, they have insulted us and they will stay there for thirty years."

He'd never thought he would ever hear Loki plead, but Loki now did in a dignified way, of course. "Allfather…Father, please, at the least you must commute Daniel Jackson's sentence to merely ten years as if it were not for him I would be dead. This is the only thing that I ask."

"Very well, Loki, it is so, but the others must stay for a minimum of twenty to twenty-five years. Does this satisfy you ?"

All he could hope for was that Loki's, "Hardly anything ever does." was secret code for helping them get out during the night or something.

The Einherjar surrounded them causing Sam and Jack to stumble into him as they were all herded backward.

Jack muttered, "Lucky aren't we, huh ? Almost every single time we visit royals of one type or another we get thrown in jail. Hammond isn't going to be too happy when we don't come back whether he knows about Asgard vs. Ba'al or not. You can't duck a whole bunch of Ba'al's at once, I guess."

A moment later, he turned walking on tiptoe as he tried to see over the Einherjars helmets with their annoying forward facing horns. What he did manage a glimpse of was Loki and Thor guiding Odin to sit on the throne's lower steps. Both ravens distressed cries echoed after them as he was forced to turn back around and walk away.


	5. Silent

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to: _dante784_ , _copperspider005_ and _Ashika04_ for the follows, _JannaKalderash_ for the review.

* * *

 **Silent**

Loki sat with his head on Father's knee in the Odinsleep chamber as he'd always done when little, Thor clasped Father's hand. They hadn't expected Father to enter the days long sleep until he'd truly gone to sleep. Instead remembering Grandfather and Grandmother's deaths had triggered the magical and physical replenishing state hours too early. Already Father looked more relaxed, stronger than an hour ago when Daniel and the others were imprisoned.

Slowly, he looked up, Mother's dark-brown hair gleamed in the torchlight as she smiled gently. Mother stated, "You need not look so worried, my sons. His entering the Odinsleep a few hours early also means that your father should exit his sleep earlier."

Mother looked so much younger than Father, she had not a single wrinkle or grey hair. Like Healer Eir, Mother was a few thousand years younger than Father. He was only in his thousand and thirty-eighth year of life, yet he was having to contemplate losing Father. While he and Father had never truly seen eye-to-eye since he was a child, he'd still taken Father's presence for granted. It had always seemed that Father could never die as the Odinsleep would return Father's strength, but lately despite it Father was still weakened when he awoke. A day would come when Father would not wake, but it could not be this one. Father had to awaken or everything would be too different. How could Thor ever be King for more than a few days when Father's rule was all they'd ever known ? The only King anyone in the past two generations had known was Father.

Thor got up saying, "Come, Loki, we shall let Mother have Father to herself."

Mother's presenting Thor with Gungnir earlier flashed through his mind and caused, "Of course, Your Majesty." to leave his lips.

Unease crossed Thor's face, dread filling those bright-blue eyes. "You cannot call me such, Loki, it is only for a few days. Mere days, nothing more."

He rose from his seat, bowing his head. "I must, as long as Father sleeps you are acting King of Asgard and I, your adviser. It would be incredibly disrespectful for me to dare call you otherwise."

Brief silence as the blonde bit a trembling lip. "Please, Brother, please, do not make me order you to call me by name. No matter what happens you will always be my brother first, you would never be merely my adviser."

Not surprisingly he lost his breath when Thor pulled him into a near bone-crushing hug then smoothed his hair. Muscle rippled under his hands, the scent of lightning and musk filling his nose as he laid his head on Thor's dark-blue clad shoulder. Norns, but it made clear why such love was forbidden - it would feel too good. Why would one want another when one's sibling was so wondrous ? Daniel was only a Midgardian and far more acceptable for him to love than Thor. A moment passed before he said, "Thor, let go I need to breathe."

With a lightning bright smile, his big brother let go and they left the chamber. As he and Thor made their way toward Thor's rooms, he was thinking up alternate strategies for getting Daniel and the others out of the dungeons. Traitorous, yes, but it was far better than Asgard's being attacked and the economy suffering because of destroyed buildings, forests and crops. One could say that he was merely doing what was best for his realm.

Ordinarily the walk to his brother's rooms would have taken a mere twenty minutes, but given the situation and all the Einherjar stopping to stand at attention for Thor, it took forty. If he had not planned on freeing Daniel tonight he would have loved to merely steal Thor's bed and fall asleep.

When he made to turn from Thor's door a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Ominous as a far off rumble of thunder Thor asked, "You are going to see Jackson aren't you ?"

"He is my friend."

"No matter what he did to help you during the cave-in, he is a criminal now, Loki. I know that you care of your reputation, so why would you tarnish it for him ? If he were royalty I could see your acting this way, but he is a mere civilian."

An annoyed hiss left his throat and he shrugged Thor's hand off. "Brother, since when are you so cynical ? I merely wish to do my duty as Prince of Asgard in making sure that Stargate 1's, our political prisoners, basic needs have been met. Unless you are going to rescind Father's orders or forbid me from completing them I must do it."

"Fine, go and visit your precious Daniel, I hope that the Gullthrall truly is a traitor."

Loki responded with, "Bjorn hani, Thor." and willed himself into the dungeons, to Daniel.

Daniel looked up from where he sat on the white floor with a joyous, "Loki !" Confusion filled the pale-skinned face, "I had no idea you could teleport."

Daniel's enthusiasm had caused him to smile in turn. Now, he asked equally confused, "I can do what ?"

The Midgardian got up and walked toward him stopping before the currently invisible energy field. "Teleporting, that's what we call instantaneous travel from one place to another on Midgard."

"Ah, that makes sense. Hmm, tele…porting, does it mean something ?"

Brown eyebrows rose again as Daniel nodded, "I'll explain it later if you want. Can I ask, is Odin all right ? He didn't look too good when I was leaving."

Immediately, his silver tongue and diplomatic skills went to work. "The Allfather is well, merely resting after the stresses of a long week and unpleasant memories that were brought to the fore earlier."

"I'm glad he that is doing well. So, what can I do for you ?"

"Did the Einherjar bring you and your team members food ?"

Daniel got up and looked at the window beside him, ancient, damp, black bricks were the only things that greeted the mortal. "Now that you mention it, I don't think they did."

Briefly, he smirked to himself, "Rest assured I am not going to allow my reputation to become sullied by this. It will be remedied immediately."

From three cells down on the left came O'Neill's voice, "Do you think you could get 'em to bring some Get Me the Hell Outta Here shoofly pie too ?"

"Unfortunately, we know not how to make such a thing. Perhaps you could ask me again when there is twenty months left on your sentence and we may be able to right it in five minutes." If they understood his instructions for escaping to the docks after he'd freed them he knew not but he had to hope.

Not surprisingly at all, as he turned and walked toward the exit a few prisoners started throwing out lewd remarks. Well, he did have to begrudge them some glory for dedication as they'd been saying such things in new variation for just over a thousand and twenty-eight years. When he had told Thor about the remarks a year after they started Thor had wanted to smash their heads open, among other more sensitive areas.

While he walked into the connecting hallway then up the left staircase he mused that it was good he and Daniel's relationship was based upon shared emotional experiences and the love of reading and knowledge. Even if Daniel hadn't been in the dungeons, he still would have rescued Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c because from the interactions he'd seen Daniel loved them dearly. If only he could have such friends, Thor, Mother and Daniel were the only ones who counted. All others were either apathetic, openly scornful or middling in regards to him.

Skuld was fortunately on his side as he spotted that an Einherjar, the biggest and newest, was not paying attention. Only halfheartedly did that Einherjar block the dungeon's entrance with his sword. Oh, could he ever have fun with this.

Shifting into perfect imitation of Father's voice he asked of the other Einherjar, "Einherjar Olaf, why has Stargate 1 not been fed ?"

Einherjar Olaf was only 5'5, but he also was one of the most experienced warriors having fought with Father against the Jotnar on Midgard. That fight had happened a few months after he'd been born and was the reason why all travel to Jotunheim, by any method whether Bifrost or otherwise, was forbidden. The Einherjar was still one of his favourite guards from childhood as the man had always stopped to participate in one of his schemes. Though with Olaf's being Einherjar a friendship was impossible with Olaf's constantly moving from post to post from Wulf Mountain to Beo Forest and Jot Marsh.

Such as it was, Olaf turned around, lowered his sword and chuckled. "Ah, I should have known that it was you, young Prince Loki."

"Perhaps, whom is your companion ?"

The other Einherjar reached up to adjust his helmet, loosening his grip on his long sword's hilt. "I am Einherjar Aethelred and we did feed them. That older Midgardian refused to stop complaining until he got it."

He hated being accused of lying when he was not. In a blink he had taken the sword from Aethelred and swept the Einherjar's legs out with it. Aethelred landed heavily and he rested the sword tip on the tanned throat. "Dare you accuse your prince of lying, Einherjar ?"

Aethelred sneered up at him, "Why should you ever tell the truth ? Even when you do not that old fool never disciplines his brats in any meaningful way. Oh did I offend the prince's honour ? I am so sorry…Your Spoiled Rottenness."

Instead of thrusting the sword through the Einherjar's throat as he wanted he instead lifted it, turned and threw the sword into the brick. It embedded itself with enough force that it snapped cleanly in half.

Quietly furious, Loki ordered, "Einherjar Olaf, please escort Aethelred the Ever-whiny to a cell of your choosing. The sentence is to last for the duration of three months on charge of slander for insulting not only his princes, but his king."

"It will be done immediately, my prince." Olaf turned then started escorting Aethelred down the stairs.

Aethelred would be taken into the right hallway to the guardroom to be stripped of his armour so that he could not escape. His plan was thus - illusion himself to nothing, follow the Einherjar, take one of the annoyance's gloves to deactivate the force field around Daniel's cell and then he would free the others. As it should have it went well, perhaps too much so.

Why too much so ? Simply because after he had willed himself into the forest away from the inevitable ruckus that Stargate 1's escape would bring he found himself surrounded by a set of floating metal rings. Terror filled his veins as when he tried to escape his magic refused to work and he was blinded by a flash of light. He slammed into some type of smooth floor before a bolt of lightning struck him square in the back. Like his vision had faded, his consciousness did as well.


	6. Rampage

**Rampage**

Just before the sirens went off in General Hammond's ears, O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 thundered into his office. Hammond sighed, "What's going on now, Colonel ?"

The man stopped and rubbed at his elbow, "It's Thor, sir."

Red light washed over the grey metal walls as he asked, "Thor ? What's he doing here ?"

"All I know, sir, is that he seriously needs anger management classes."

He scrubbed his face then looked from O'Neill to Jackson, "Daniel, I thought you said he was acting King or what-have-you now ?"

"He is."

A sigh left him and he got up, "Well, let's go find out what he's doing here then because he shouldn't have the time to pay us a visit. What floor's he on ?"

Teal'c answered, "He is on the 56th floor, General Hammond."

The news flabbergasted him as he made his way out of his office toward the elevator, 56 floors down and their weapons hadn't done a thing. Obviously, it was really hitting home just how outclassed their weapons and facilities were. As if to emphasize that point the lights, even the emergency lights, blew out in one gigantic shower of sparks plunging them into total darkness. "I guess we won't be using the elevator then."

Only because he'd memorized the base's blueprints and the helpful sound of gunfire as they got higher directed them to Thor's location. When they got the level were the gunfire was concentrated O'Neill murmured, "You better let us go first, sir." and pushed the door open. O'Neill had just let go of said door when it was torn off its hinges by a sizzling blue blur. If he'd had hair it would've been stood high as a ten gallon hat.

Dr. Jackson rushed past him, "Thor, uh-ah !"

Thor pinned Jackson against the wall with a roar of, "What have you done to Loki ?! Where is he ? Tell me or I will tear this place apart if I must."

Thanks to the blue lightning that glittered off the hammer, which was poised to smash the doctor's head in, he saw panic cross Jackson's face. The much younger man's response, "W-what do you mean done to him ? What's happened to Loki, Thor, what happened ?"

Cautiously, he walked out of the hallway up to put a hand on Thor's chain-mail clad arm. "Son, I'm gonna suggest you put the hammer away and we go sit 'n talk about this like civilized people." With how much the doctor had talked up the short bearded man's being battle-hardened he didn't expect to see tears gathered in the Asgardian's eyes.

"When news of your escape reached me I, of course, went looking for Loki to see if he knew something. He was not in his rooms and so I flew to the Bifrost, to Heimdall. I told him of my plight and no matter how he tried Heimdall could not find any sign of Loki in Yggdrasil." Mjolnir thudded as it hit the floor and Thor released the doctor. "I...I had hoped to find him here."

Jackson shook his head slumping against the wall. "Was having Sha're taken from me not enough ? I mean from what Loki said Heimdall has the most incredible sensory abilities that I've ever heard of but it's not like he can see the future. M-maybe Loki just got...I don't know run over by a territorial bilgesnipe and knocked into such a deep state of unconsciousness that Heimdall can't find him."

It confused him when Thor exclaimed, "The Water !"

He stepped back, "I'm sorry, the what ? What's water have to do with anything ?"

Dr. Jackson and Thor simultaneously, "The Water of Sights." Dr. Jackson continued, "It's where the Norns share their knowledge of either the past, present, or future if you prove yourself worthy. It's been a while since I read the stories but I remember that it's supposedly located in the wilds of Norway, a cave somewhere."

O'Neill, "You guys wanna just go run around Norway looking for a random cave ? Huh, well, we've had bigger coincidences, sign us up. If you'll allow us, of course, General ?"

"I'm authorizing SG-1 to do whatever they have to help find Loki and bring him back, hopefully alive, Godspeed."

Impulsively, he glanced down the hall where his mouth nearly dropped open in shock. There was a ragged, fourteen foot hole in the ceiling while near obliterated shell casings and bullet fragments littered the floor. Lightning still flickered off the metal revealing thirty of his best emergency response officers either laid out or curled up groaning in pain. After SG-1 and Thor started on their way out he waited until one of Dr. Fraiser's teams had taken his men to the infirmary before leaving to inspect the rest of the damage Thor had caused on his rampage.


End file.
